The prior art regarding this invention arises from distinct areas not heretofore combined to create new and useful formula sets or new and useful improvements thereof regarding Dietary Supplements for Each Antigen Specific Blood Type.
This invention relates to the evolving science that blood type is a mirror of the genetic code with respect to the predisposition to disease. Evidence is mounting that indicates that this predisposition to disease can be overcome through diet and nutrition.
Albert M. Fleischner, Ph.D., has a doctorate in Pharmaceutical Chemistry from Rutgers University and has had over thirty years experience in the pharmaceutical industry with firms such as Schering-Plough Corporation, Roberts Pharmaceutical Corporation, Lehn & Fink Division of Sterling Drugs, Bradley Pharmaceutical Corporation, Amerchol Division of CPC and the Goen Group companies. He has a number of published papers and a previously granted patent.
Blood is essential for life. It carries oxygen and nutrients to all parts of the body, and it carries carbon dioxide and other waste products back to the lungs, kidneys and liver for disposal.
Anthropologists have speculated that the blood types evolved due to changes in diet, culture and different environmental factors. Each blood type manifests certain particular attributes, which are characterized by strengths and weaknesses. One of the most important components, which helped determine the evolution of blood type, was what foods were available as mankind evolved.
Blood Type O is considered the original and oldest of all blood types. Years ago, animals were the main source of food. Therefore, blood type O got most of their nutrition from meat so that their diet was high in protein and low in carbohydrates. However, it was enriched with fruit and vegetables. Blood Type O's generally have higher stomach acid aiding in the digestion and metabolism of meats and most other foods. This is how our original ancestors were able to survive. People with blood type O are more prone to stomach ulcers and irritation of the stomach lining. They also have a greater resistance to blood clotting and have the thinnest blood of all blood types, as is generally known in the art. See generally, D'Adamo, P.--Eat Right For Your Type, G. P. Putman's Sons, 1996; D'Adamo, P.--Cook Right For Your Type, G. P. Putman's Sons.
The first mutation from blood type O was designated blood type A. This evolution took place because the original meat eaters migrated to areas where meat was less abundant. Thus, forcing our ancestors to survive on a diet rich in fruits and vegetables. Due to the change in diet and environment, persons with blood type A have very sensitive immune and digestive systems. These individuals normally generate lower levels of stomach acid.
The second mutation was designated blood type B. This evolved as our ancestors migrated across the many continents leading to a nomadic existence. Blood type B may have initially mutated in response to these changes in climate. People from this blood type generally have balanced immune systems and respond well to stress. They have the ability to tolerate a wide diversity of foods.
The last of the four major blood types is blood type AB. This evolved through the intermingling of type A and type B. People with this blood type have inherited the attributes of both blood type A and B. It is for this reason that their immune systems are much more complex than those of any other blood group.
The underlying differences, which characterize each known blood group, are as follows:
Blood Type Blood Type Blood Type Blood Type O A B AB red red red red blood blood blood blood cell cell cell cell .vertline. .vertline. .vertline. .vertline..vertline. A B AB (antigen) (antigen) (antigen)
Our immune system contains many antigens (substances which stimulate the production of antibodies against foreign invaders). One of those antigens resides in our blood type. Each blood type contains a different antigen. The blood specific antigens are extremely important. All red blood cells contain an antigen specific for your blood type with the exception of blood type O which has no real antigenicity. This is because blood type O was the first blood type from which the others evolved. The antigen of blood type O that protrudes from the surface of our red blood cells is made up of long chains which ends in fucose. This sugar, by itself, has no antigenicity.